


Turning Point

by SifaShep



Series: Merc!Shepard AU [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, ME1 alternate universe, merc!shepard AU, remy shepard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard goes to Thessia to negotiate a job contract. It isn't what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> AU of Liara's recruitment mission on Therum (ME1)
> 
> This story introduces many familiar faces in this unfamiliar universe. How many can you spot?

**Armali, Thessia**

The Asari Matriarch stood at the window that overlooked the park. Her ramrod straight posture revealed nothing of her thoughts, but Shepard saw the tension in her muscles, like a coiled spring ready to snap. Her simple dark gown clung to every curve of her figure. The woman wasn't very tall, but the elaborate headdress made her look that way.

Shepard halted several meters away from her. An invisible mist reached out towards him and tried to touch him. It swirled around his legs, his hips, his chest. Then it raised its tentacles towards his mind.

_No. I won't let you into my head. Don't even try it._

The mist ignored his warning. He simply focused on his words, putting every ounce of his will into them. The probe hit the wall of his intention and rebounded as if made of rubber. There was a sense of confusion, of surprise, then of renewed effort. Shepard gritted his teeth as the probe doubled its power. It sought the cracks in his defenses, its claws leaving scratches in its wake.

It stopped. The heavy feeling on his mind evaporated, and he blinked furiously to clear the cobwebs. The woman at the window didn't even turn around.

"Interesting," she said. "You have an extraordinary force of will. That is unexpected. I hadn't thought to find it in a common mercenary."

He said nothing and let the insult roll off him like water. Typical Asari superiority complex. Although he respected their skills, he hated their condescending attitudes.  
  
"My name is Matriarch Benezia, but you already know that. I am assuming I speak to the mercenary named Shepard?"

He nodded, still reserving his words. She couldn't read his mind, so let her assume he was the silent type.

"Good. I am gratified that you accepted my invitation. You are a difficult man to contact. I am sure that is for a good reason." Benezia finally turned to face him. Her angular features gave nothing away. They stared at each other for a moment, then the corner of her mouth turned upwards in a very slight smile.

He shrugged and made his lazy drawl a touch heavier. "You take precautions when people try to kill you."

"Deceptively simple precautions." She laughed softly. "I heard that you are the best in your business, and I require nothing but the best."

His mouth quirked upwards in a grim smile. "You flatter me, Matriarch Benezia."

"I only speak the truth. I also do not give compliments lightly, so consider yourself special in my eyes." She matched the smirk. "Let us get to the point. This is a delicate matter, Shepard. It concerns my missing daughter, Liara."

He frowned, for this as the first he'd heard of this. "She's missing?"

"I have spent the past century searching for her, and I believe I have finally narrowed down her location."

"The past century? I know you Asari live for millennia, but--"

"She is only one hundred and six, a mere _child_ by our standards. My...former mate took her from me when she was only six years old." Cold rage hardened Benezia's features. "My mate claimed that I would only stifle my daughter, corrupt her into a warped image of myself. I wish to prove her wrong."

Shepard kept his neutral expression, but thought, _If Benezia think a hundred and six is young, I'd hate to think what she'd think of twenty-nine.  She'd treat me like a baby._ He knew she couldn't see the smile under the helmet.  _Babies tend to surprise you with what they know._

"Your mate...he stole your daughter from you?"

"Yes, _she_ did. My daughter...she is a pureblood Asari." Benezia laughed shortly. "How much do you know about the Asari culture, Shepard?"

"Only what other Asari have told me, which isn't much," Shepard admitted. "There are a lot of rumors about how you...mate, and I don't make a habit of assuming too much. There's a saying among my people: 'when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me'."

Benezia actually chuckled at that. "You surprise me, Shepard. Intelligent _and_ a strong will. A double rarity even among non-mercenaries. Are you sure you're in the right line of work?"

Shepard had heard that question before, and he gave the pat answer: "It's worked for me so far."

"Ah. In any case, I believe I may have found her."

Benezia moved towards a huge vid screen on the opposite side of the room. A minute later, it lit up with the image of a star cluster. She gestured Shepard closer. He nodded and stood a respectable distance at her side. She gave him a humorous glance, then extended her hand towards one of the systems on the screen.

"This is the Artemis Tau cluster, and this is the Knossos system. The specific planet is Therum. It is a hot, volcanic planet, complete with lava flows and lakes of fire. It is also home to several mining companies, eager to make their profit from excavation."

Shepard crossed his arms as he surveyed the information. "I'm familiar with Therum. Been there once on a job. It's not the greatest of vacation spots. What is your daughter doing there?"

"She is an expert on the Prothean culture," Benezia replied in a quiet tone. "Liara looks to the past, while I seek the future."

"Does that bother you?"

She glanced at him sharply. "I had hoped that she would follow in my footsteps, but I have had no opportunity to influence her life since she was taken from me. You are not a parent, Shepard, you wouldn't understand the desire to shape the future."

He shrugged. "Probably not. In my line of work, I can't afford indulgences like that."

"Then I pray to the Goddess that you do not experience my pain." Benezia re-focused her attention on the screen. "Liara wanted to excavate a set of ruins deep under Therum's surface, at a place untouched by any corporation. I know she arrived there, and was making progress on her work, but then...her signal vanished. I do not know what has happened to her."

"You want me to find her and bring her back to Thessia?"

"Find her, or if she is dead, bring her body back home." Benezia took another deep breath. "I have many enemies, Shepard, who would strike at her to get to me. I do not trust the Citadel Council; I have reason to believe they may have employed Spectres to retrieve her."

"Spectres? I've heard of them." Of course, that was an understatement; they'd already tried to kill him, twice. "Why do they want your daughter?"

Benezia shook her head. "The knowledge she seeks can change the balance of the galaxy, Shepard. The Spectres are the right hand of the Council; can you imagine how they would use that?"

Shepard winced. He'd heard their rhetoric: uniting the galaxy in a common goal, for the betterment of all. _Not from what I've seen. They're the worst bunch of hypocrites, promoting solidarity but wanting to keep power for themselves._

He didn't say it aloud. Mercenaries kept out of politics for a reason. Instead, he said, ".If you're right, we need to find your daughter and bring her back safely."

She arched an elegant eyebrow. "Can I trust in your judgment and your discretion?"

"Of course. I'd be out of job if you couldn't."

"I believe you would want the standard merc's arrangement for payment?"

"Half on acceptance of the job, half on completion. Usual fees and somewhat-legal warnings apply." He smiled again, without humor. "I take it you'll have further instructions once your daughter's safely on her way to you?"

"You'll hear from me again at that time." Benezia raised her arm and punched buttons on her omni-tool. He did the same; the devices pinged at the same time to acknowledged the transfer of payment. He raised his eyebrows at the amount.

She gave him another sideways glance. "I can be generous if I wish to be. I have waited a century for a chance to regain my daughter. Do not make me wait another century."

"You won't have to, Matriarch Benezia. I'll see to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Therum, Knossos System, Artemis Tau Cluster**

Saren Arterius, former Spectre and Centurion in the Turian military, strode down the halls of the corporate offices as if he belonged there. Eldfell-Ashland workers scattered in his wake like frightened pyjak. Saren ignored them; they weren't the focus of his wrath today.

 _I will strangle the fool where he stands. I can tolerate only so much._ He prided himself on controlling his temper. As a Spectre, he wanted to get the job done, no matter what the cost. After all, the Spectres operated outside Council law, and he couldn't avoid certain losses.

But time was of the essence. The longer he waited, the greater the likelihood of discovery. His former friends didn't understand  _why_ he did what he must; only that his actions were 'unacceptable' in their eyes.

Saren didn't care. This was for the good of the galaxy; it was bigger than the Council or the Spectres. They just couldn't see past their own importance.

He entered the head foreman's cubicle. It was just like every other dingy room in the mining complex: gray windowless walls, and stifling warm air that leaked in from Therum's surface. Unlike the other offices, there were touches of the man who worked here. Rich tapestries, a hologram of Sur'kesh's green jungles, and the large fountain bubbling in the corner.

The Salarian looked up from his computer screen with an annoyed expression. He held up a hand and marked his place on the screen.

"Your mercenaries are due to arrive tomorrow, Master Saren," said Administrator Bel Anoleis. "Once they arrive, you will be able to go through the primary mines as you wished. Until then, I cannot allow you to wander down there unsupervised. Company policy."

Saren expected it, but the rage scalded his throat. "How _dare_ you delay me another day? I am a Spectre--"

Anoleis gave him a droll look. "A _former_ Spectre. If you do not wish for me to disclose your current location to your former colleagues, you will wait for the mercenary team. If you believe I will not go through with my threat...as the humans say...'just try it'."

His anger went from a raging fire to cold ice. "If I kill you now, you won't be able to tell anyone I was here."

The smug little man casually dropped his hand from his screen and tapped buttons on his holographic keypad. "If you kill me now, an automated message beacon will activate and send a priority message to the Citadel. Rest assured, it has all the proper codes and clearances."

Saren glared at him, but the blinking blue button sat under Anoleis's hand. "You are bluffing."

"And I repeat: just try it."

He glowered, but Anoleis remained unmoved. Finally, the turian stalked out of the room. _Insufferable little man._ He had no idea how Anoleis managed to discover his true identity, but all Salarians were masters of intrigue. Saren couldn't risk compromising his location or his mission. Too much depended on secrecy.

 _Damn Anderson_. The human Captain dogged his steps for years, and lately Anderson had been closing the gap. Saren refused to let desperation cloud his judgment. After all, he hadn't come this far by being stupid.

Doctor Liara T'Soni. She knew the location of the legendary Prothean vaults, the last stronghold before they had been wiped out. Once he had T'Soni, he had the key to destroying the Council and their Spectres. Saren couldn't afford to wait much longer.

A voice cut into his thoughts. "Master Saren? We have finished loading your supplies for your expedition into the ruins. Whenever you give the word,

Saren glanced down at the wheezing voice. A volus peered up at him, the beady eyes steadily blinking. The round little creature wore the symbol of Eldfell-Ashland on his pressure suit. Other than that, he seemed quite inconspicuous.

Despite himself, Saren thought, _At least **someone** here is efficient and knows what he's doing._ Aloud, he said, "My thanks, Master Thaxi. I will transfer your funds to your account immediately."

"I am most grateful."

The volus bowed and turned to leave, but Saren suddenly had an idea. "Master Thaxi, I will need a supply chief for my expedition. I will not leave my existence in the hands of some unnamed mercenary quartermaster. Would you be interested in a change of employer?"

Thaxi blinked again, this time in complete surprise. He craned his non-existent neck up at him. "This is highly unexpected. What can you offer me that Eldfell-Ashland cannot?"

"Double what they currently pay you, plus benefits, and the chance to work for someone other than Anoleis."

Thaxi inclined his head as in deep thought. "You have a tempting offer, Master Saren, but why _me_? Neither of us trust very easily; I would be amiss if I simply accept your offer without consideration."

"Your caution is understandable. I would be just as suspicious, if I were in your position." Saren didn't smile, but his mandibles flared in humor. Thaxi acted like any good businessman, but there was much under that innocent expression. Again, Saren knew his impulsive decision was the right one.

"I would be an idiot if I wasn't cautious," Thaxi admitted. "Other races see me and think I'm a pushover."

"Yes, they do, but I need someone practical and efficient. You've proven to me that you can do a job well and without fuss. We can work well together."

Thaxi made a deep scoffing noise. "You've treated me well, Master Saren. That's enough in my books. Perhaps we can have a trial run, then? This expedition of yours...I can personally make sure your supplies are available for your immediate use. I don't trust the mercs will divide things fair and square."

Saren chuckled. How in the Spirits did he earn the trust of a volus? No matter, Thaxi could be an unexpected ally. "Very well. A trial run, then. Be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready, don't you worry."

Saren watched as he lumbered away, his breaths heavy within his mask. This volus bore careful watching, just in case.

*****

**Citadel, Widow System**

Citadel, Widow System

Captain David Anderson glanced at every report that crossed his desk. After more than twenty years in Special Tactics and Recon, he had thought he'd seen it all. There were days he wished he was an active field agent again. Sitting behind a desk wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his retirement years. In fact, his wife Kaylee nagged him to take a different position with the Spectres, one that would let out some of his nervous energy.

 _David, you need to be out there, doing what you do best_ , she told him. Of course, Kaylee was right. He considered reapplying for a field position, politics be damned. The Council would hate him, but that was just tough. Just the look on Councilor Udina's face might be worth it.

Anderson smiled at the thought. He'd take any scrap of humor.

He read through several mission reports. The Spectres operated mostly in Council space, though a few preferred the farther reaches of the Traverse. Anderson sighed as he scrolled down his screen.

Today's report made him sit straighter in his chair:

_He is here. For once, bureaucracy works in our favor. I will wait for an opportunity, but in the meantime, I will watch and wait._

Anderson read it again then got up and walked out of his office. The Spectre Headquarters on the Citadel was usually a hive of activity.

Anderson heard the rumble of weapons fire from the range; James Vega must be supervising the beginners' class again. He saw Ashley Williams at the front of a line of candidates. She watched as a young Salarian demonstrated the proper dismantling of a N7 Eagle for cleaning. Williams saw Anderson and was about to call attention, but he raised a hand and shook his head. She nodded and continued with the lecture.

"Alenko, Human. Kyrik, Turian. Spectre status recognized," droned the office VI.

Anderson smiled as the two senior Spectres walked into the office. He leaned against the back railing as Ashley did call attention. The cadets jumped to attention. Kaidan waved off the salute, but Nihlus nodded in approval.

"Carry on," Nihlus growled.

Anderson raised his eyebrows at the tone. It was rare to see Nihlus without his usual turian calm, but today he seemed absolutely livid. His phalanges twitched in irritation, his long-legged stride even more marital than usual. Alenko had to scrambled to keep up with him.

"I cannot believe you keep a good connection with the vorcha mafia," Nihlus muttered. "They were about to skewer me like a roast varren. How did you know they would be so happy over a single case of Earth liquor?"

"I didn't. That was my last bottle of whisky too, and my last five thousand credits."

"I expected such showmanship from Vega. Not you, Alenko."

"Aw, c'mon, Nihlus, you wound me. Are you implying I can't work a crowd like Vega can?" Kaidan's tone was filled with humor, though it held a touch of weariness.

Nihlus sighed. "I suppose I underestimated you. It won't happen again."

They both noticed Anderson's presence. Again, he held up a hand to interrupt the formal salute. "Spectre Alenko, Spectre Kryik, please come with me."

"Yes, sir," they said. Nihlus gave Kaidan a look that clearly said, You're the one explaining this one to the boss. Anderson bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud. The two made a strange, if effective pair, which was the reason Anderson matched them together on missions.

When the trio was safely back in Anderson's office, he activated the privacy screen. He wasted no time in getting to business. "Nihlus, we received a tip on Saren's activities."

Nihlus leaned forward, as much as a turian could while sitting in a chair meant for humans. The amusement had vanished from his expression. Kaidan, too, became all business.

"He showed up again? Where?" Nihlus asked.

Anderson raised a hand to forestall all the questions. "The Normandy picked up a distress call from a remote part of Therum, in the Artemis Tau cluster. An archaeological dig team ran into trouble while excavating a Prothean ruin."

"And Saren is obsessed with unlocking the secrets of Prothean power," Nihlus said. "If he knew about that team's work--"

"We don't know if he's directly involved, but according to reports from Eldfell-Ashland Energy, he's been outfitting a so-called 'expedition' of his own. The list includes weapons, equipment, foodstuffs. He's waiting for a team of mercs to arrive before he ventures into the ruins."

"So we need to find out what he's up to," Kaidan deduced, "and stop it."

Anderson nodded. "That's our primary mission. I'm taking a Council shuttle to rendezvous with Normandy. Nihlus and I will handle Saren. Kaidan, I want you to look over Eldfell-Ashland's financial records."

Kaidan raised his eyebrows. If he felt any qualms about being left out of the pursuit, he didn't show it. "Their financial records? Of course, Captain, but why?"

"Our contact there thinks they're secretly funding Saren's mad quest. If they are, we need to shut them down."

He nodded. "Consider it done, Captain. If there's any discrepancy, I'll find it."

"All right, gear up and report to shuttle docking bay 24. We leave for the Normandy immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets a certain Krogan battlemaster.

**Therum**

Therum boasted lava pools, steaming air, and suffocation. Shepard didn't care much for any of it. He ran security for a defunct mining company, back when he needed the money. Unfortunately, Therum hadn't improved any in the years.

He kept a close eye on the Turian. The other mercs pointed him out as the brains behind the operation. Saren, his name was. Seven and a half feet of skeletal plating, with a bony face that put any Halloween mask to shame. Saren walked among the mercs, but didn't say a word. He seemed more interested in their supplies than the men under his command.

"I don't like him," rumbled a Krogan merc next to Shepard. "I got a bad feeling about him."

Shepard nodded in agreement. Saren's behavior struck him as more than just odd. "Yeah, so do I. I don't like this."

"Wanna bail out on this one?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the Krogan, but the other's attention was wholly on Saren. "Bail out? I'd be tempted, but I really need the money."

"That down on your luck? Buncha lousy jobs?"

"Something like that. Got stiffed by previous employers."

Yeah, that hurts." The Krogan frowned as Saren made his way through the company. He didn't return any greetings or answer any questions. Shepard understood where the Krogan was coming from. Saren gave off a nasty vibe that made everyone nervous.

Then Shepard noticed the Krogan stared at him. It wasn't hostile, not really. It was more of a 'where have I seen you before?' look. There was no way they'd know each other before this.  _I'd **remember** it if I'd met this guy before, _ Shepard thought.

"What?"

"I still don't like it...but how 'bout if I watch your back if you watch mine?"

Shepard raised his eyebrows at the strange request. "I thought Krogans didn't trust humans."

"Yeah, but I trust him even less and the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"You...got a point." Shepard took a deep breath and nodded. "A deal, then.

"Name's Wrex."

"Shep."

Wrex was about to say more, but word spread through the group that they were heading out. Murmurs broke out among them; they were moving at last.

"This should be fun," Shepard muttered.

Wrex snorted and rumbled, "You got a strange sense of fun."

*****  
It didn't take long for Shepard to regret his words. The mercs rode in a convoy of old Krogan-built _tomkahs_ , built to last, but uncomfortable as hell to ride. He held on for dear life as the vehicle bounced over the rocky Therum terrain. Aside from the curses, no one seemed inclined to talk, which suited Shepard fine.

Suddenly, the _tomkah_ skidded hard to the right. Shepard grabbed the overhead railing to keep from falling onto Wrex. Chaos broke out among the ranks as someone popped the hatch in the ceiling. Laser blasts thudded against the side of the vehicle; bodies fell back into the compartment.

"Ambush!" Wrex shouted. "Saren drove us right into an ambush!"

"Looks like your instincts were right," Shepard yelled back.

The familiar smell of a gas leak flooded the cabin. Wrex maneuvered his way out of the hatch with an unexpected grace. He grabbed Shepard by the upper arm and literally yanked him out of the _tomkah_.

"Jump!" Wrex roared.

Again, Shepard didn't hesitate to trust Wrex. He leaped off the _tomkah_ and hit Therum's rocky soil. A second later, the vehicle exploded. It sent shockwaves through the rest of the convoy. Two others went up in smoke; a third screeched to a halt next to Shepard. The hatch slid open and a Volus popped his head out.

"Get in here!" the Volus shouted.

Shepard clambered up the ladder with Wrex right behind. The driver hit the gas and they fled the carnage on squealing tires. Someone in the forward compartment screamed over a comlink and Shepard winced at the harsh tone. His translator couldn't understand most of the words, but the intention was clear.

_I gotta sit down and learn the Turian language sometime,_ he thought. 

The Volus blinked up at them. "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Shepard took a closer look at him.  "You're Saren's quartermaster. I saw you talking with him earlier."

"That's me." He glanced as more Turian curses split the air. "I wouldn't suggest approaching him at the moment. He's quite upset."

"No kidding."

Wrex shifted in his armor, now singed black in places and there was noticeable dent in one of his shoulder plates. "Any idea who jumped us?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was knew where to hit us." The Volus clutched the side railing as the vehicle struck another bump in the road. "This operation was secret...but obviously not as secret as Master Saren had thought."

So Saren was the one who was yelling over the comm. Shepard didn't blame him one bit. He glanced at Wrex, who gave him a look that screamed, _I told you so._

Wrex had saved his life. If the Krogan held to his people's traditional ways, that meant Shepard owed him a life debt. Not that Shepard minded working with a Krogan...it was just he was used to working solo now. But maybe...having a partner wouldn't be a bad thing.

"So what now? We bailing or what?" Wrex demanded.

Saren's voice echoed from the pilot's compartment. "Master Thaxi!"

"Sir?" replied the Volus. He straightened up at the strident tone, almost like a military officer.

"How many mercs survived?"

Thaxi's beady eyes blinked up at Shepard again. "Ah...we picked up these two. A human and a Krogan."

" _That's it?!_ " Saren glanced over his shoulder and met Shepard's gaze. Hard gray eyes set in a craggy skull, topped with swept-back Turian crests. There were shadows in those eyes, ones that sent shivers down Shepard's spine.

He wanted Liara T'Soni for his own purposes. Shepard silently vowed not to let him capture her. Matriarch Benezia was ruthless enough, but at least she still had T'Soni's interests in mind.

_Does she? Really?_ He tried to shake off the niggling doubt. She had paid him to do a job, that was all. Once he safely delivered T'Soni into Benezia's hands, that was when his obligation ended. What happened to her was none of his concern.

He couldn't afford to let his emotions get in the way of his job. Simple enough.

Damn his conscience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council acts decisively against Saren, but it may have done more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Javier Zagal is the current commander of the Normandy SR-1, but he also a Spectre under Anderson's command. (Javier "Javi" Zagal is actually one of my in-game Vanguards, Javier Shepard. Zagal is Portuguese for 'shepherd'. He's the older brother of one of my Adepts, Narcissa Zagal).
> 
> Portuguese: Obrigado, Senhor. "Thank you, sir."

"Who the hell ordered the ambush?" Anderson demanded. "And why wasn't I told?"

Commander Javier Zagal winced and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. The Normandy's current captain began pacing the length of the situation room. Anderson saw the faint blue aura around Javier's body, and knew the man was barely keeping his biotics in check. Anderson didn't blame him one bit.

" _I_ didn't know until it was already done. Five hours ago, the Council sent me the confirmation order." Javier's musical Brazilian accent was absent from his voice, a very bad sign.

"You mean they waited until we were en route to Normandy before launching the attack. That way, we couldn't object until it was over."

Nihlus, too, glowered in anger, his rugged features dark. "The Council can override Spectre authority. They're the only ones who can do this without our knowledge."

"It doesn't seem like Sparatus's usual style," Anderson said, "and I doubt Tevos would allow this without a damn good reason."

"Don't underestimate them, Anderson. They will do what is necessary. Saren has been a thorn in their side for years. Although there are more humans in the Spectres now, don't expect human attitudes to change their mindset."

Anderson glanced at Javier, who only gave him a reluctant nod. Unfortunately, Nihlus was right, but it didn't mean they had to like it. "I take it Saren survived the ambush then, since the Council hasn't said otherwise."

Javier's mouth twitched in grim humor. If Saren had died, then the Council would probably declare a holiday. "According to the field agents, most of the merc company was killed in the first few moments of the attack. One Krogan vehicle managed to escape. Sources say that Saren was in it."

"And our agent?"

"We haven't heard from him. If he's still at Saren's side, he might not get an opportunity to contact us. I'm getting worried about him, David. Gufus is good, but it'll be a matter of time before he's either killed or discovered." Javier sighed and stopped pacing. "Saren will be even more cautious now. He'll be on his guard."

Nihlus nodded in agreement. "All the more reason to find him and end this quickly."

"Yes. Javi, send a priority message to Spectre HQ. Tell Vega and Williams they're on standby and to be ready to move at a moment's notice. I want a full planetary sweep for any sign of where Saren might be hiding. Nihlus and I are taking the Mako; Alenko's already down on Therum."

Javier chuckled and shook his head. "You know I have to formally protest your decision to go planetside, David. The Normandy's technically _your_ command center, and regs say that you should stay here as mission commander."

Anderson rolled his eyes and said, "Noted, Commander Zagal."

"Oh, good, I get to keep my job. _Obrigado, Senhor_ ,"Javier joked. His humor vanished as quickly as it came. "Be careful down there, David. I'm only half kidding. Kaylee would kill me if anything happened."

"Then I'd better make sure nothing happens, right?"

*****  
The Mako screeched to a stop in front of the Eldfell-Ashland plant. It bounced on its undercarriage twice before settling into the red Therum soil. Nihlus stumbled out of the hatch, face pale and mandibles trembling with shock.

"Spirits. Next time, _I_ drive," he growled.

"Admit it, you've missed my driving," Anderson said as he slipped out of the hatch.

"Now I know who taught Vega."

" _Williams_ taught Vega. I claim no responsibility for that one."

Nihlus muttered a few Turian oaths that didn't make it through the translator. Anderson smirked; yes, he missed field work, even when he drove the Mako. Of course, he didn't tell Nihlus _he_ had taught Williams as well.

The plant foreman hurried up to them, with Kaidan right behind. The Salarian chattered so quickly that Anderson barely caught the gist of it. He held up his hands.

"Slow down, Mister...Anoleis, is it?"

"I swear, I didn't know..he told me he wanted to explore the Prothean ruins. Then we hear his expedition had some misfortune and the mercs were all killed...all that loss of equipment, of supplies, of people..."

Kaidan shook his head in disgust. "Mister Anoleis says he can point us to the underground ruins. If anyone survived the attack, they'd be headed there."

"Good." Nihlus took a step towards Anoleis. The. Salarian tried to back away, but ran into Kaidan. "I want to see everything...supply requests, communications, receipts. I don't care about the volume of paperwork, and if any of it is tampered with--"

"I assure you that I kept a copy of my dealings with Master Saren. I'd be a fool to hold anything back from an esteemed Council Spectre." He waved a hand in the vague direction of his office. "Please, gentlemen, if you would follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Tali and Legion meet Liara T'Soni?
> 
> And it seems that Liara can't avoid Prothean security fields.

"T'Soni-Doctor. Our sensors indicate that our pursuers are no longer behind us. We suggest that this cavern will suffice as a temporary shelter."

"Thank you, Legion. Will you please keep watch in case they return?"

"Of course, T'Soni-Doctor. We will do so."

Liara managed a shaky smile and patted the robot on the shoulder. Hiring Legion and his Quarian companion had been the best decision she'd ever made. Liara considered them as indentured servants at first, but they had quickly become trusted friends. She couldn't have gotten so far into the ruins without them.

Or survived the constant attacks as long as they had.

She moved to the center of the camp site, where the Quarian sat against a rock wall. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya sighed as the tried to fix her omni-tool. Again, Liara wondered just how old Tali really was. At times, she seemed like an Asari maiden, shy and unsure of herself. Then she surprised Liara with her technical expertise.

A loaded shotgun lay nearby, just within reach. Liara smiled at her as she sat down. The Quarian inclined her head, but Liara couldn't tell if she smiled back.

_Their enviro suits are beautiful, but it's a shame that they are trapped within them,_ Liara thought sadly Tali's purple and gold suit, with its motif of swirls, looked more like a piece of art. Yet it protected her from the rigors of an archaeological dig. Liara understood why she kept meticulous care of it. Any bit of stray bacteria could prove fatal.

"Doctor T'Soni? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh." She blushed at being caught staring. "I was just thinking how beautiful your suit is, and how practical."

Tali nodded, but she kept working on the scanner. "My people find ways to express ourselves, despite our situation."

"I admire that about the Quarians. You always find a way to survive."

"Yes, we do." Tali frowned at the readings on her screen. "These ruins are unstable. We cannot stay here for very long."

"We'll move again once we've caught our breath, Tali," Liara reassured her. Again, Liara felt that stab of disappointment. Tali rebuffed any attempts at polite conversation. "Legion's keeping watch on the perimeter."

"Good."

Liara reached into her pack and drew out a dextro ration bar. "Here, eat this. You need to keep your strength up."

"Thanks." Tali paused long enough to tear the wrapper and take a bite through the mouthpiece of her mask. She winced at the taste, and Liara imagined the look of disgust on her face.

"They definitely don't make ration bars for the taste," Liara agreed, as she took a levo one for herself.

Tali shrugged. "It's better than eating pure nutrient paste in a makeshift shelter."

It was the first time Tali had mentioned anything about her past. Liara surmised it had not been a pleasant one. She glanced over at Legion, who stood alert with his sniper rifle in hand.

"You two seem to work well together. Have you known each other for very long?"

"A couple of years. He was working for the same person who bought my original contract. That's how we met."

The abrupt answer was typical of Tali. In fact, the only person she seemed comfortable around was Legion. Liara had seen how Legion brought out Tali out of her shell and made her laugh. Was her coldness just because Liara was technically their 'mistress'? Liara wished she could talk to her like Legion could.

_She called Legion 'him'. Not 'it'. That is true friendship there._

"So you didn't meet on the Quarian Flotilla? You work together so well it's hard to believe you've known each other only a few years."

Tali sighed and shook her head. "No, I was on my Pilgrimage when I first came to the Citadel. Some things happened...then I met Legion...now I'm here."

Liara nodded; she didn't want to make Tali uncomfortable, not if they had to depend on each other. But this was the most Tali had ever talked about herself. Liara hoped they would have the time to get to know each other better.

A faint tremor shook the ruins. A thin wisp of dirt and smoke rained down on Liara's head. Both women leaped to their feet and turned towards Legion.

"An explosion," he confirmed, "quite close to us. We would advise finding another place to hide."

"Agreed, Legion." Liara slung her pack over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

They carefully picked their way through the caverns. The ground shook under their feet and more debris rained on them. Liara shook her head; these explosions made the ruins unstable. She hated Eldfell-Ashland's insistence on digging their mines so close to the Prothean sites. Profit didn't care about history, even when it destroy the faint traces that were left.

Liara hated it, but she was a simple archaeologist. Her birth father taught her never to use her supposed bloodline for selfish reasons. She argued that the preservation of the past wasn't selfish at all. It was an old argument.

No wonder she preferred the solitude of a long project.

Another tremor rocked their path. Liara lost her balance and half-bounced, half-slid down a steep incline. She lost her pack in the chaos as she tried to stop her forward progress. Finally, she rolled to a stop, dazed and out of breath.

"Legion! Tali!" There was no answer. Had they fallen as well? Perhaps they were hurt and needed help. She gritted her teeth and forced herself back to her feet. Her ankle protested, but she managed a few steps forward.

Then she heard the voices. A deep, guttural tone that echoed through the caverns. Unmistakably Krogan. Liara shivered; the last group of attackers included a Krogan battlemaster. There was no way she could hold off a Krogan in battle rage, not by herself.

She had to hide until the Krogan was gone.

Liara made her way through another cavern, then another. The ledge sloped down and led to a maze of stone steps that led down. She carefully climbed on them, hoping they would hold their weight.

The second level led past an old mining elevator. She saw what appeared to be a room at the top of the next set of stairs. The metal walls was definitely man-made, but the space itself appeared to be empty. Used for storage, perhaps, or for an overseer's command post.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She stepped into the room, her omni-tool flashing brightly as she took readings. It was definitely a control room of some kind, soundproofed and cleverly tucked away from direct sight of the elevator. Liara had a clear view of the level below her, and the various bits of equipment scattered on the floor there.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a mining laser. Its dull yellow lights indicated stand-by mode, which meant whoever had turned it on meant to return soon.

She'd stumbled over an illegal mining operation.

Another deep Krogan voice--this one sounded so close--startled her. She jumped in surprise, and before she could react, a blue field sprang up around her.

_Oh, no..._

An anti-gravity field pulled her towards the ceiling. She flailed around in her attempt to break free, but it was far too late. Liara hung suspended in the air, unable to move.

She was trapped.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets Tali for the first time in this AU.

"They say the spirits of the dead still haunt this place. I think it was a mistake to come back here."

"You telling me some idiot came and woke them up? Don't be stupid. No such things as ghosts."

"Will you two idiot pyjaks shut up?! Someone else is in these ruins and they're not sightseeing! Grab anything you can haul out of here. Burn everything you can't."

Shepard smirked at the panic in the mercenary's voice. He looked over at Wrex, who made a gesture with his gauntleted hand. Some things were truly universal; Shepard understood his meaning loud and clear.

An illegal mining operation on Therum, right under Eldfell-Ashland's nose. Well, the company would be grateful if they got rid of these squatters, right? Shepard aimed at the closest man and pulled the trigger. A perfect headshot. The sound reverberated through the cavern.

The second man, a Salarian, squeaked in despair and dropped everything in his grubby hands. Wrex's shot drilled the Salarian right between the eyes. The third merc tried to flee, but Shepard had reset his sights and got him in the back.

Wrex moved over to the Salarian with a quickness that belied his bulk. "Loads of credits, small artifacts, huh. These guys were loaded, Shep. Maybe we'll make up for this fiasco yet."

"Maybe. Where's Saren?"

"Aw, crap." He glanced around and muttered something under his breath. "He must've ditched us and went on his own. Good riddance. I think we should get out of here before the place comes down on us."

"Saren wasn't after an artifact. He's after a person, Wrex. Doctor Liara T'Soni."

Wrex glanced over his shoulder with a puzzled expression. "What does he want a scientist for?"

"She's a Prothean expert. If Saren gets her, he gets whatever she knows about this place."

He curled his lip and looked around him. "Hard to get excited about ruins, Shep."

"Saren thinks there's something valuable and T'Soni knows where it is. If we reach her first--" Shepard raised his eyebrows. "It'll be a kick in Saren's quad if we beat him to it."

Wrex laughed and shook his head. "You have a way of convincing me. Fine. Let's get Saren where it hurts."

They made their way through winding caverns and dimly-lit passageways. Wrex somehow managed to shimmy through wall cracks, despite his bulk. The ground trembled, raining debris on them. Shepard brushed pieces of stone off his armor. The tremors slowed their progress and the path crumbled away until it was barely wide enough for a person to cross over it. It wouldn't be hard to trip and fall.

"Help! Can someone please help us? Please? We're hurt and the ceiling is caving in on us!"

Shepard nearly ignored the plea for help. His footing slipped and he managed to catch his balance. There, half a meter or so below him, a hooded woman sat with her back against the rock wall. She nursed what looked like an injured leg; he couldn't tell from here if it was broken.

His eyes widened in shock. The woman was a Quarian; the beautiful purple and gold enviro-suit hugged her body and a masked helmet hid her features. What was a _Quarian_ doing here, unless she was part of the mining operation? Next to her lay the crumpled remains of what looked like a broken mech. The Quarian hugged it to her like it meant everything to her. If it had been valuable salvage, it probably _did_.

The practical side of Shepard wanted to simply leave her to her fate. She deserved it, if she hoarded artifacts and riches like the rest of the mercenaries. He nearly did, but she called again.

"Please? My friend needs help. I can fix him, but not here. And...please, I don't want to die in here."

She sounded resigned, as if she didn't expect anyone to answer her. He was struck by her words: _My friend needs help. I can fix him, but not here_. Her friend? The mech? Perhaps it was a mobile assistance mech, meant to help her. Yet he'd never heard of anyone referring to one as a 'friend', much less 'him'.

There was more to this Quarian than met the eye.

"Hold on, I'm right above you. Don't move, I'm on my way down!"

Her head snapped up in surprise. He couldn't see her expression behind the mask, but he imagined the shock on her face. Carefully, he half-climbed, half-slid down to her level. The tremors had lessened for now, but they really needed to get out of here.

"Is your leg broken? Your suit punctured? I have some medi-gel here, it's not much, but--"

"My suit's intact, and I think my ankle's twisted, but not broken." She sounded relieved, but still worried. If she was frightened, it wasn't for herself. "My friend--Legion--I think I can repair and re-activate him, but I don't have the tools here."

"We'll get both of you out of here." He craned his neck and hollered for Wrex to get down there. Then he added, "Legion...is he your support mech?"

She sighed and winced as he examined her ankle. "In a way. We were working for an asari...she was looking for Prothean ruins here on Therum--"

He looked up sharply at her. "Doctor Liara T'Soni?"

She stared at him. "You know her?"

"I'm looking for her." He decided to tell her as much of the truth as he dared. "She's in danger...some bad people are after her for her knowledge. We have to find her before they harm her." Shepard frowned and shouted, "Wrex?! Dammit, I need some help here!"

The Krogan landed next to them in a cloud of smoke and debris. "I had to be careful, Shep. Krogans don't slide; we drop straight down. Who's the Quarian? And looks like you hit jackpot on the salvage--"

"I'm Tali'Zorah, and the _salvage_ is my friend, Legion, and **you will not touch him!** "

Wrex took a step back, surprised at the pure venom in her tone. Shepard stifled a grin and raised a hand. "Tali and Legion worked with Liara T'Soni. We need to get them to stable ground. They can help us find TSoni."

Wrex hesitated for a second, then shrugged. "You're the boss, Shep. C'mon, let's get out of here. Saren's probably closing in on T'Soni as we're sitting here talking."

"Carry Legion...and careful with him, okay?" Shepard bent and carefully scooped Tali in his arms. She was heavier than he'd first thought, and he had to balance himself carefully. She automatically wound her arms around his neck.

He ignored how her body felt against his, how he could feel her breathing. This wasn't the time, and sure as hell wasn't the place.

"Okay, let's go. Let me know if you're uncomfortable in anyway."

"I'm not. I think _you_ might be more uneasy about this than _I_ am."

He did a double take at the genuine teasing in her tone. All sorts of responses came to mind, none of them really meant for polite company. Wrex snorted in humor as he hefted Legion's limp form over one massive shoulder.

"Wrex... _shut up_ ," Shepard muttered under his breath.

"What? I didn't say anything." But Shepard did notice that Wrex climbed _ahead_ of him.


End file.
